Strength
by Malthazar Lord of Shadows
Summary: Soul gets hurt,again.The guilt pushes Maka to get stronger.  little dribble between Soul and Maka. Could be viwed as friendship or light romance


I got into Soul Eater about a month ago and I really like it. So while just scribbling in my notebook I decided to do this little one shot. I'll probably never write a multi chap for them...But you never know, I'm just too pressured with other stories I need to finish.

* * *

Strength

* * *

The morning bustle of death city buzzed by as Maka jogged home. Kid would be bringing Soul home today, from the hospital. She stared at the ground. If it hadn't been for her he wouldn't have been hurt again. He'd been bed ridden for a week, and she couldn't bare too look him in the eye.

Her hand reached up to grip her right shoulder. The big blue-black bruise was already forming under her shirt. So maybe the training she'd started too do with Blackstar was hard, and a little rough? He was strong, he didn't pull any punches and she needed too be stronger. She pulled her hand away from the throbbing bruise. She had to get stronger. She couldn't let everyone protect her anymore.

She leapt up the stairs two at a time and going in to find Soul, propped up on the washed over her like a bucket of ice water just seeing him.

He looked up lazily from the magazine in his hands. "Hey." She forced the smile onto her face. "How do you feel?" He shrugged "better, still a little sore but I've been worse." He grinned, showing of rows of sharp teeth. "That's good…" she smiled sadly. Glad he was better, but the guilt was still eating her away.

"You eaten yet?" He asked. She shook he head. "No, are you hungry?" He opened his mouth too speak but his stomach beat him too it. "Kind of." He mumbled.

"I'll go start dinner." She started for the kitchen. "But it's my turn too cook." She waved him off. "Don't worry about it."

He watched her walk into the kitchen before disappearing. She was probably still upset about his injuries. His hand ghosted over the bandaged section of his abdomen. He knew she probably felt guilty. Just like the last time.

He pulled himself too his feet and went to look in the kitchen. He peered around the corner at his meister who was standing in front of the stove. He watched her quietly. Her hand came up too her shoulder and she flinched a hiss escaping between her teeth.

His brows furrowed. Was Maka injured? He wondered. He crept up behind her trying to see without being noticed, as she cooked.

He frowned and without thinking reached out and grabbed her shoulder. She yelped tossing the contents of the pan she was using against and wall and whirling around too glare at him. He could just tell by her reaction and the twitching of her mouth that she was in pain.

"What the hell are you doing!" He didn't even blink as she yelled at him. "What's wrong with your shoulder?"

Surprised flashed across her face but she quickly smothered it. "There's nothing wrong." She said. Soul scowled. He might not have been the brightest crayon in the box, but he sure as hell wasn't stupid, and he knew Maka well enough to know when she wasn't right.

"Don't give me that crap." He growled. "I saw your face when you touched it, and just now you damn bout jumped out of your skin." He was yelling now.

"Because you suprised me." She yelled back. "Oh yea?" He moved too grab her shoulder but she manuvered out of his reach. "Don't touch me!" He growled "Come here!" He yelled making another grab at her. She avoided him again and was out of kitchen, Soul giving chase into the living room.

She didn't make it very far before Blair darted across the floor, Maka didn't see her in time to avoid tripping, Soul, hot on her heels falling right on top of her.

Soul groaned as the pain in his abdomen flaired up. Maka beneath him took a sharp breath.

"Ow.." He pushed himself up and ignoring there questionable position reached for the collor of her shirt and pulled it down.

"What th-..."The pan slammed in his face sent him flying back against the wall.

"GHAAA!" He rolled around his hands pressed too his face. Maka huffed angrily, pan clenched in her hand. "I told you not too touch me." She huffed. When he was finally able too sit back up. He could now clearly see the big ugly bruise on her shoulder.

He quickly forgot the ache in his face. "Where did you get that?" He wasn't sure wheather to be angry or concerned.

Her face fell as she reached up to gingerly brush the bruise. "Blackstar." Soul who had been almost eight feet from her was now on his knees and only a few inches from her face.

"Blackstar hit you?" His face was twisted into a snarl. She pulled slightly back. "Kind of...yes, but not the way you think." Her hands twisted into the fabric of her skirt. She looked back up. Confussion was written all over his face.

"We were training." She couldn't understand why telling him this made her so..nervous.

"Training, with Blackstar, that's like suicide!" He was yelling again. "but he's strong!" He pulled back.

"Blackstars strong he doesn't hold back, i have to get stronger."

"You are-" He started. "No i'm not." She cut him off. "I..you got hurt because of me..again."

He frowned getting back too his feet. "I got hurt cause i wanted too protect you." She jumped up.

"I don't want you too protect me!" He flinched. Her eyes glazed over, trears gathering at the corner of her eyes.

"You shouldn't have too protect me." Soul stood quiet as shinging wet tracks ran down her cheeks. Her eyes trained on the ground.

"I don't want you too get hurt because i couldn't protect myself." She looked up at him. She was almost bawling now. "I know..you'd..die for me..but i don't want you too..." Her eyes were squezzed shut against the tears.

She didn't see him untill his his arms were already wrapped around her, his chin resting ontop of her head. Her face was pressed too his chest.

"I don't wan you too leave me.." She mumbled aginst his shirt. He barely caught it and his grip tightened.

"Not gonna happen." She sniffed. "How do you know?"

"because i'm sure." She looked up at him. "How can you be so sure?" She was desperate for an answer. He pushed her to arms length. He seemed too be thinking.

"Because...i've never been so sure about anything before." His tone was hard, and left no room for arguments. She nodded and rested her head back against his shoulder.

"I'm going too keep training though.." He sighed walking over too sit her on the couch. "Stay there." He walked into the kitchen and came back a few minutes later with an ice pack. He handed it too her and sat down on the couch.

"Thanks."

* * *

the idea behind this was it was part of a multi anime short story i've been writing during class when im bored, this isn't the whole thing but other parts of it tied in with the story it's part of so i changed it a little.

Most of it's the same, though. I suppose it's not too bad for just a little dribble between two characters iv'e never really written for before except the little bits in my short story.

I know i know i need too be working on Heirs of War or even Lost& Found. I will...i promise... i just had too do this first.


End file.
